


ties that burn

by Narci



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Grisha Yeager, Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Angst, Annie isn't mentioned lol, BAMF Eren, Friends to More Than Friends, Highschool AU, Levi isn't as old, M/M, Memory Loss, No Smut, No Titans, Omega Eren, athlete Mikasa, bad grisha, best friends Armin and Mikasa, fight club with a fancy name, hiding dynamic, mathlete armin, ooc Grisha, open ending to be interpreted, scientist Grisha, soul mates, virtually no fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narci/pseuds/Narci
Summary: A lanky brunette woke up in a small twin sized bed. He felt exhausted, he felt nauseous, he felt like he was missing something.He glanced around the unfamiliar room. Searching for something that he recognized, something that would tell him who he was.He found nothing.-In which Eren is a poor baby who needs to accept himself, Levi needs to make his own choice more often, and proper communication would have helped immensely.





	ties that burn

Week 1

Monday-

An omega. That’s what he was; it made him sick just thinking about it. Eren sat down on the park bench with the small paper gripped tightly in his right hand. 

Previously mentioned paper held his test results. 

Everyone was tested at age 16, Eren wasn’t any different. 

It’s not like he hated omegas or anything. They were just about as normal as any other dynamic. It was the fact that no one on either sides of his family had been anything besides an alpha, like ever, that had him gripping his brown hair roughly. After his mother died, Eren had tried his best to please his father. 

This, he thought angrily, would not please his father... in the slightest. 

Eren sighed and stood up, having decided that wallowing wouldn’t help. His blue-green eyes held determination. His father didn’t need to know he was an omega. He could just try to hide it as best he could, his father barely came home anymore, anyways.   
He all but sprinted home. 

When he reached the two floor house he lived in, a small car was in the driveway. It made Eren’s heart sink. He hadn’t had a chance to get scent blockers, or suppressants, or anything! So much for hiding it; the moment he stepped inside his father would smell the omega on him. 

Eren wanted to run to the drugstore, wanted to buy his disguise, wanted to do anything but walk in the doors. He walked in anyways. Grisha’s eyes were drawn to Eren immediately; after he had scented the air of course. He could tell his father knew. 

Grisha blinked, grimaced, and left. Eren didn’t understand how to react so he just went to his room. 

Tuesday-

“Eren! Pay attention,” Mikasa yelled at him from her spot across from him on the table. He had dozed off.

Eren woke up very early, way earlier than usual, to buy suppressants and scent blocking deodorant. He was the perfect picture of beta-ness. Though, half of his grade was floored when he said he wasn’t an alpha. He was tall, sociable, and athletic. All alpha traits.

“Okay, okay. Jeez, Mikasa, calm down.” Jean snickered at the glare Eren was subjected to. Eren just elbowed him, hard, in the ribs. 

The previously mentioned alpha proceeded to fall off of the lunch bench. Armin high-fived Eren, even as they both received an alpha-ish growl. Armin, being the beta he was, remained completely unaffected. Eren, however, had to use all of his self-restraint to prevent the flinch wanting to wrack his body. 

“Jean,” Marco warned, the omega whine added to the effect, in an odd way. Jean glanced away from Eren, actually feeling quite defeated. Sasha laughed at them, spitting popcorn chicken chunks at Ymir, who proceeded to stare at her in some kind of disgust. 

“Let’s go,” Mikasa said to Eren, whilst passing a napkin to Ymir and standing carefully. Armin stood up, pulling Eren with him. Bertholdt followed after the three of them as they left the lunchroom, after all, he had math with the trio. 

When the group of four entered the math classroom a few students immediately took notice. The group did have two of the nicest betas in the entire school, as well as two alphas. 

Of course they couldn’t tell Eren was an omega, no one could, as far as he knew; no one could smell him behind all of the blockers he put on this morning. The four split up to find their assigned seats and sat down just as the teacher walked in. 

Wednesday-

Eren stared at the couple sitting in front of him. They were making out; heavy breathing and all. It was four pm on a wednesday, at a public park, have they no shame? Apparently not, soon the smaller one was seated in the taller one’s lap and moving very shamelessly. 

Not wanting to witness anything after that point, because there was really only one thing after that, Eren got up from the bench and stalked away. Where was he supposed to go now? 

Mikasa was at her fencing tournament and Armin was at a math thingy, Eren had to admit that he hadn’t listened very much after hearing the word mathlete. He sighed dejectedly and pulled out his phone, maybe Reiner and Bertolt would want to hang out. 

In the end, the only people that weren’t busy were Marco and Jean. Eren quickly decided even Jean was better than going home to possibly see his father. The three agreed to meet at the cafe close by and study for the science test next week. 

Eren kind of liked science, so he didn’t complain. 

“Eren! What’s up?” Marco greeted as Eren sat next to him in the booth. 

“Nothing much, you?” Marco looked happy at the response and started to clearly explain what he had been doing when Eren had contacted him. 

“Guys, I’m hungry!” Jean whined, a weird thing for an alpha to do, but it was the only way to describe the tone in which he had said the words. Eren agreed, silently, with Jean’s statement. But no one needs to know that. 

“Fine, fine. Let’s order.” Soon all three of them had a snack in front of them and their books opened. It was a nice day in Eren’s book.

Thursday-

“Here, kitty-kitty,” Reiner said confidently. The cat, however, didn’t care that he said it calm-ish-ly. 

It hissed anyways and made a beeline to Eren, he seemed the least dangerous out of the group of three. Reiner, Bertholdt, and Eren were going to play a game of basketball when they saw the cat. 

Evidently, ‘kitties’, in Reiner’s words, were much more important than basketball. Eren sighed and grabbed the small grey feline. He held it carefully and it calmed down almost immediately. Reiner shot him an envious glare, while Bertholdt held a calm face, you could still see the mirth that was in eyes.

“Can we go play basketball now?” Eren asked starting to get excited once again. Reiner petted the kitten once before it got away, and assented to continue towards the court. 

They played two against one and double teamed Bertholdt, who still won. Eren was sweating profusely and briefly worried if it would mess up the scent blocking deodorant. He didn’t have to give it a second thought.

“Sorry, guys, I have to go,” he apologized carefully and left quickly. Eren pulled his slightly damp shirt from his body and sniffed. An odd mixture of roses and socks burned through his nose. Whichever one was him and which was the deodorant, he didn't want to know.

He turned in the direction of a public bathroom. It was deserted so Eren took off his shirt in one clean movement. He then used it to wipe excess sweat away. Just as he had put his shirt under the water to rinse it, a tall man with dark hair walked in. 

The man stopped abruptly and met eyes with Eren, “Oh, what’s a pretty omega like you doing here?” 

Eren could smell the douche-y alpha-ness from across the bathroom. It was overwhelming, not to mention disgusting. 

“Washing my shirt,” he replied curtly. 

“Need some help with that?” The man asked putting his hands on Eren’s waist and hips. 

“Nope,” after he popped the ‘p’ as loudly as possible, he kneed the man in the gut, punched him in the jaw, and ran away. He risked running into his father, everything was better than staying in public smelling like a sweaty, distressed omega. 

Friday-

Eren swished the water in his mouth before swallowing, it was lunch time and he wasn’t hungry. Mikasa had narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion when he had told her such. 

Sasha sighed dejectedly around a bite of pizza, “Why is everyone so quiet? It’s creepy and boring- and did I mention creepy?”

The table consisted of Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Jean. Marco was sick for some reason, and who knows what happened to the rest of them. It was quiet as Eren was tired so he didn’t start conversation and with all of the other social people gone, it remained in a state of silence. Jean usually starts arguments but he had been oddly worried looking since he found out about Marco.

“You’re right, Sasha. What’s wrong, Eren?” Armin asked, Mikasa would have but she was busy with a carton of chocolate milk. 

“Just tired, I didn’t sleep a lot last night.”

“Up too late watching rom-coms?” Jean teased. 

“Shut up, Horse-Face.”

“I’m not a-”

“Calm down!” Armin said slightly louder than normal but not actually a full blown yell. Sasha gulped down the rest of her lunch and stood.

“Who’s coming with me to get seconds?” Everyone stared at her in astonishment but Armin volunteered to go along, anyways. 

“Mikasa, do you have another Fencing tourney this weekend?” Jean asked curiously; politely. Eren snorted. Polite wasn’t a word he’d use to describe him. 

“I’m going to go get more water,” were the only words of warning before Eren departed from the table currently occupied by only two.

Mikasa looked over to where he used to be seated. There was half a cup of water. She groaned, now what’s up with him? 

Saturday-

Just because Eren happened to be watching Melissa and Joey does not mean Jean was right because Jean will never be right, never. He pulled on his blanket and flipped over, pulling his laptop with him. Eren had no idea why Melissa didn’t just marry Joey already, it was obvious that they were in love. 

Eren had locked the door and sprayed scent blocking air freshener around his door, purely because he didn’t want to wear deodorant today. It was Saturday, a lazy day. He deserved to not smell like clorox and attic dust. 

He took a deep breath and glanced around his room. His walls were bare and very light pink. They hadn’t repainted since they moved here from Germany. His mother would’ve loved this room. It was open and bright and- Eren stopped the thought process. He was not going to get emotional over a room’s wall color, how omega could he get? 

He clicked the small back to browse button and searched for a more typically uh… manly? Show. He decided on Criminal minds, at least it was less embarassing than Melissa and Joey. 

“Reid would be perfect with Morgan,” Eren whispered to the nothingness. His face was slowly covered by a light blush. No one could hear him, he was positive, but saying something like that out loud was still some embarrassing shit. 

The brunette opened another tab and opened up google, quickly typing in the thing that’s been on his mind all day. It was natural for a young omega, he thought in slight disdain, to want to know more about these things. 

It was before he thought about it even more, when his fingers had started moving. Soon, the search bar was soon filled with one sentence: When do first heats happen?

Sunday-

“Come into my color,” Eren shouted. Paper.io had just gotten especially fun. There were only about seven other people playing, so he was winning; it may or may not have gone to his head. 

Mikasa had shown him it in the first place but now she was sitting across the room from him, trying to get back into first place. She would not admit that he was better at it than her. She had to be better than him at everything. Paper.io was no exception. 

Armin sighed, he had no phone and was instead reading in the middle of the floor. When both of your best friends were playing a game it was slightly boring not to be doing the same.

Even dropped his phone with a screech, “Fuck! Next time, I swear, I'll kill them all!” Mikasa laughed lightly, like she hadn’t just killed Eren. 

"What's wrong Eren?” Armin asked once he got over the initial shock.

“Mikasa killed me just before I got a hundred percent of the area, I had ninety three percent!”  
“Who had the other seven?”

Mikasa grinned, somehow calmly, and then spoke, “I had six, the rest was held by new spawns.” Eren huffed and ripped his phone off the floor, bitterly. 

“Oh, look at that, now I have eighty two percent.” Eren threw a pillow from his bed at her raven colored head. She caught it way before she was at risk of being hit.

“Shit,” Mikasa said, suddenly, dropping the pillow and standing up, “we have to go, Armin.”   
Armin gave her a look and then nodded. 

“Bye, guys! I'll get you back for that.” Mikasa smiled gently and left with Armin following behind carefully. 

Eren proceeded to sleep until he heard a noise from the first floor. He thought about it for a second and decided to stay in his room. No use taking a chance that may lead to his death. 

Footsteps sounded on the stairs, Eren held his breath. All of the sudden, a slip of paper was quietly slid underneath his door. It was bright blue with neat cursive writing.

“Never, ever, remove this key. It is the only thing that will stop you from becoming a true disgrace.” 

And than a small metal key connected to a necklace was pushed under the door as well. Eren pulled it over his neck without a second thought, he could feel that it was somehow important. 

 

Week 2

Monday-

From what Eren had seen on the official dynamic website heats usually came a week after you presented. Eren’S heat hadn't come. There was a suspicious feeling in the back of his mind. Was this a side effect of the key?

Eren quickly realized he had started rubbing the aforementioned key when he had started contemplating it in the first place. Dropping it from his fingers, he lied down on his couch. 

His father hadn’t been home for a few nights, in fact, Eren hadn’t seen him for a full week. It wasn’t really ‘worry’ Eren held for his father, it was more of an innate curiosity as to how he would be able to get groceries when they were needed. Which they were. 

Instead of focusing on his problems Eren just resituated his necklace and buried his face into the couch cushion. A nap sounded pretty great right now. Sadly, his stomach disagreed. 

“Damn it,” Eren growled as he pushed himself off of the place he had been planning to spend the next few hours. He then pulled out his cell phone and chose Armin’s contact. 

After three rings, a voice picked up, “What’s up?”  
“Uh, nothing?”

Another voice, totally Mikasa, spoke up, “Eren? What do you want this time?”

“Could you guys bring me food? Please?” Eren drew out the please in an annoying fashion. An audible sigh rang out from the other end.

“Fine,” Mikasa said at the same time Armin said, “Sure!”  
In less than an hour a small white car drove up to his house. Quickly enough, two shorter figures clambered out of it. In Mikasa’s hands was a large pizza box while Armin’s were filled with a singular two liter and disposable cups.

Looks like today was not going to be a healthy day, Eren accepted that. He also accepted the fact that Mikasa would scold him for being so lazy after school, on a monday, when he should probably be doing homework.   
Still, pizza was totally worth it.

Tuesday-

Okay, here's the thing, Eren knew he wasn't crazy, Mikasa would tell him if he was, but he’s been seeing the same Mini Cooper everywhere he goes. It's like it's following him. 

Eren pulled the ‘window cover thingy’, (in his words), back and chanced a glance outside. There it was; a light gray mini. He took a deep breath and released the tight grip he had on the beige curtains. 

Without another look towards the car outside he made his way to his room. Out of sight, out of mind, right? Wrong. The image of a small gray auto mobile stuck into Eren’s mind like abc gum in hair.

He pushed a small white pillow into his face and groaned, trying to ignore the car was a difficult task when he had nothing else to focus on. Finally giving up on trying to ignore it, Eren dropped the pillow and stood carefully. 

Quietly, he made his way to the front door and pulled it open, determined to find out what the fuck was happening. Eren quickened his strides when he closed in on the place he knew the Mini was parked. 

Where he knew the car had once sat, there was now nothing. Eren ran a hand through his brown hair, he was not crazy.

Wednesday-

“Settle down class! I have a few announcements before we begin today’s lesson,” Ms. Rose, the vice-principal, took a breath before continuing, “you should all be happy to know that you will be getting a new student and teacher, to finally replace me, tomorrow! I know you may find it a bit irritating as it is the middle of fourth quarter and, for many of you, the last year in highschool. Still, we should all welcome them with open arms.”

A wave of groans followed her words. While some were ready to greet the new additions most were irritated, as Ms. Rose had guessed. 

Eren and Armin were two of the select few that were actually excited for the student. Jean happened to be one of the teens that groaned the loudest, while Marco abstained from commenting. 

Hearing the classes’ reactions, Ms. Rose sent a glare towards the troublemakers of the class. Excluding Eren, who, for once, was being polite and quiet. The rest of the class passed without incident.

Well, if you didn’t count the one moment when Jean threw a pencil at Eren. Apparently, Eren was being too ‘stuffy’, so, obviously, he needed a bit of a reminder what kind of kid he was supposed to be. The whole thing ended with Jean being stabbed, lightly, with a blue pen. 

When the aforementioned impalement happened, Mrs. Rose had thoroughly scolded Jean and Eren; resulting in one detention with Jean’s name on it and for Eren an extra assignment. 

He would have preferred the detention.

Thursday-

“Oh, come on, man! Her older songs are way better, that’s all I’m saying,” Eren spoke quickly as he and Armin made their way to Science. 

“No way! Bad Liar is amazing. She’s back, I’m telling you that this is her best song so far.” As the two turned the last corner on the way to the classroom, Jean joined them. 

“Are you arguing about… Selena Gomez?” He asked as he fell into pace with them. Eren snorted and looked off to the left. Armin just stared straight into Jean’s eyes, and nodded. 

“Not really argue-” Armin cut Eren off, “Yes, I was just stating the fact that Bad Liar is possibly the best song she’s ever released.”

“That’s such a lie, though! Can’t Keep My Hands to Myself is so much better.” Jean raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything else about the two’s conversation, after all, Armin was scary as fuck when you pissed him off. 

“Oh, yeah. We’re getting the new student today, right?” Jean piped up once they were completely done with the (as Armin would later call it)   
‘Discussion’. 

“Yup, and an actual science teacher,” Armin said, slightly nodding along with his own words. 

“Finally! I thought Mrs. Rose was just going to show us videos of seals for the rest of the year,” Eren said as they reached the doorway. 

“The student’s totally gonna be a girl,” Jean spoke confidently.

“Wanna make a bet?” Eren asked, wiggling his eyebrows, “If it’s a boy you have to walk up to them and hug them. If it’s a girl, I’ll do it.”

“Deal Jaeger.” 

To Jean’s utter disappointment it was a boy. That fact also led to a really awkward hug and a class period full of intense glares. Jean was on the receiving end. Eren and Armin just Laughed. 

Friday-

Eren stared at his phone with glazed eyes. He was way busier with thoughts of random creation than with the stupid game he was playing. Mikasa had been invited to the army training club, that's what Eren thought it was called, and obviously that meant he, by proxy, was too. 

The club only accepted Juniors in their last quarter and Seniors. It was somewhat of an elusive idea rather than an actual thing. And even that's disregarding the crazy intense physical entrance test. Only the best of the best made it, so, of course Mikasa would. 

Finally deciding on just going to watch her test he walked into his math class. Admin was seated next to Mikasa, who was glaring at someone. Eren, a tiny bit shocked at the display, searched the room for her target. 

At the other end he found yet another glare, and this one was also slightly familiar. Levi, Eren thought that was his name, had a kind of mean face, to be honest.   
Almost as if sensing What Eren was thinking, both Levi and Mikasa snapped, in his direction, “Eren."

One definitely had more affection, but they were both mildly intimidating, instead he chose to acknowledge the person who wasn't slightly frightening, at the moment, “Armin, did we have homework?”

He shoved his phone into his pocket once he had successfully closed the tabs and silenced it. Armin shook his head and returned to tapping his pencil against Mikasa’s desk thoughtfully. 

“Okay, then.” Eren was completely ready to sit down and take a nap when he was smacked in the back of the head. He looked up and met eyes with a slightly upset owner of charcoal eyes. 

“What's up, Mikasa?” 

"Someone,” She said, disdainfully, pointing yet another glare at someone else in the room, “suggested that you be offered a position in the club, too. Test’s in the park tomorrow, I'll pick you up around four. Be ready to fight.” 

Eren nodded, albeit hesitantly. 

Saturday-

Sighing, the brunette pulled on an Under Armor hoodie. He was dreading this ‘test’ as much as he was excited for it. With one more check at how tight his joggers’ tie was, he sprayed himself with enough scent blocker to hopefully last the day. 

Surprisingly, it's been taking less and less spray and deodorant to cover the smell. He's also noticed that he's had mild flu like symptoms for the past week or so. 

Disregarding the thought Eren let himself fall into his bed, he'd been doing that a lot lately, too. Just lying down. It was actually a bit worrying, he had never really liked to just sit in one place before. 

He stayed like that till he heard a knock at the door he assumed to be caused by Mikasa. 

He pulled the door open and was instead faced with a short male teenager. Very similar to Mikasa but also totally different. 

“What's up?”

“Your keeper asked me to pick you up. She ran out of gas or something.” Eren laughed at the fact that he had called her his ‘keeper’. 

“Sure, where's your car?” 

“Around the corner, parking around your house sucks.” Eren felt vaguely safer? -he didn't know- around the Senior for some odd reason. In a weird chain of events he ended up staring at the same spot he thought he had seen the Mini a few days ago. 

Clear as day, a gray automobile sat comfortably in the spot. Eren knew he wasn't crazy. 

Sunday-

“I honestly can't believe you made it,” Mikasa spoke with an air of calm Eren just couldn't copy. He instead chose nervous excitement and jitters. 

His leg bounced as he replied, “I know right? I only won one fight. And I'm pretty sure that one guy- Olou, I think, hated me.” 

“Olou doesn't hate you, he just feels threatened,” Levi said as he picked at an ice cream sundae. Mikasa had suggested they get together to study for a math test. Armin was too busy, so she invited Levi instead.   
It was actually pretty surprising that she was chill with him as just a few days ago she was glaring at him constantly. 

“Really? How?” 

“He doesn't want another beta to take his place. In his words, ‘he's the best beta, there cannot be another.’ There. Don't worry.”

“Huh, okay,” Eren took a sip of his drink and leaned back. Mikasa stiffened for a second. With no reason to, Eren noted. It made him close his eyes and focus completely on her. 

A hitch in her breathing pattern, normalities otherwise. Eren opened his eyes and pulled his phone out. Armin had texted him that Connie would be back at school tomorrow. 

Eren marked that for later consideration, after all, he hadn't seen Connie since the beginning of the year and he honestly didn't even remember why Connie had left in the first place.

“Do you want to work with me, Armin, and maybe Jean, on the final project in science?” Eren had recently found out that Levi was only in his science class because all of the purely Senior classes were full. Same with math. 

“Maybe, Jean’s an idiot, though, so,” Levi said, matter of factly, “I’ll have to think about it.” 

Week 3 

Monday- 

“Connnnnnniiiiiiiieeeeee,” Sasha whined at lunch, “I'm so happy you're back!” 

“Same, man,” Reiner said before getting up to trash his tray. Eren groaned in some form of agreement. No one could really tell what it was as his voice was too muffled by the table. 

“What's wrong, Eren?” Sasha asked. It was a rare moment when she wasn't eating something.   
“I'm starving.”

“Why don't you get lunch then?” Connie asked.  
“My account is negative,” Eren added, pulling his head off the lunch table, “and my father won't give me money to put in it.” 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Mikasa asked, sitting in the place Armin usually sat. Said blond was currently occupied, in the bathroom, with his creative writing project. 

“It wasn't important,” the German boy ended the statement with yet another groan. 

“You can have my apple,” Christa offered causing Ymir to raise an eyebrow and snort. 

“You,” Eren grabbed the apple and took a bite, “are an angel. Thanks.” 

“I'll pick you up some groceries after club practice,” She didn't mean the ATC club they were both in, she meant the fencing club. 

“Thanks, by the way, where’s Jean?”

“He went to the bathroom like a minute ago Eren. How could you not remember that?” Connie said, snorting. Eren just scoffed in reply and once again buried his face in the table.

He had no clue how he couldn't remember that, after he'd been reminded the memory still didn't come back. It's like he hadn't been there to hear Jean say it in the first place.

Something was wrong with him, for the past day or so it's like memories have been taken from him by some separate force. But still, ever the hard headed one, he wouldn't admit it to anyone. 

Tuesday-

Eren groaned as he and Armin approached the science room; Jean was gone for some reason that Eren just couldn't place. Choosing to ignore his malfunctioning mind, he walked a bit faster.

“Hey, Eren! I forgot my notebook in Elm’s room. I'll meet you there okay?” 

“Hmm.” Eren nodded. Armin almost always forgets a notebook in Elm’s room. It's like a tradition by now.   
As the brunette approached the door he heard two voices, “Have you noticed what been happening to him? We need to step in now!” 

“Our orders say that we wait. So we fucking wait, four eyes.” 

“Aren't you at least a bit concerned that Grisha already did something?” 

“Maybe, maybe not. Either way, it doesn't matter. We just have to trust that Erwin has it figured out.”  
Eren stood ramrock straight. He had been that way since the voice had said his father’s name. Scratch that, he'd been that way since he recognized one of the voices. It was Levi, he was sure. 

Shaking his head in denial, Eren took a deep breath, “Where the fuck did Armin go?” 

He scanned the quickly filling hallway with his blue eyes and then sighed. He closed his eyes. Somehow he felt like he should know something. 

Eren reopened his eyes and pushed the door open. He had no clue where Armin had disappeared to but he now had more important things to think about. 

A prime example of that being why Levi was talking about- wait what was he talking about? Eren furrowed his eyebrows and focused. Nothing came to mind.   
Great! He now has to be stressed about Levi saying something. Nothing specific, just the shorter boy talking in general. 

Fabulous, now Eren’s going crazy. Just what the teenager had wanted. 

The rest of the day passed with him trying to remember the simplest of things. Example; how to spell Levi’s name. Was it with a y? Was it two ‘e’s? Eren had no clue. Nothing too bad happened, it just really slowed down their project’s development. 

Wednesday-

 

“Welcome to the A T C! Be ready to sweat your asses off,” Olou spoke loudly. If he was an alpha he’d have been radiating alpha pheromones. Eren was glad he wasn't. 

“Olou! Language,” Petra, the club’s Vice President, said in a chastising tone. 

“Whatever,” he said in an almost indifferent tone, though… the whole charade was ruined when he accidentally bit his tongue in his panic. 

“Anyways,” Erd said for behind the other two, “today we will assign partners and announce categories. Okay, first off-” Eren tuned out a bit when the older male started listing off names that weren't his own. 

Finally, Eren heard his name, “And then we'll have Eren pair up with Levi.” Eren could feel his face warm just a tiny bit. Couldn't he have just gotten Mikasa or something? 

Apparently not, apparently the world has to be a bitch, apparently the world has to hate him. First he's an omega, then his father disappears for some reason or another, oh and don't forget his mother's death.   
And now, well, now he has to embarrass himself in front of someone he may or may not have a crush on by getting his ass kicked by said person.

Eren bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and then looked up; locking eyes with Levi immediately after. 

Oh yeah, Eren thinks as well, I forgot to add the whole forgetting things thing too. That's a real pain in the ass considering it's almost finals. 

Levi approaches him carefully and Eren decides to make the best of it. At least he gets to hang out with his may, or may not, be crush. 

Yeah, this isn't all bad. 

Thursday- 

Eren’s been forgetting more important things all throughout the school day. It wasn't just stuff like how to spell Armin's name, it was stuff like who Armin was. 

Hell, he'd actually had to ask Jean who the weird, short, blond kid was at some point in the day. 

It was increasingly worrying so he finally gave in and called over the three smartest people he could think of; Armin, obviously, Mikasa, also for obvious reasons, and Levi, for less obvious reasons. 

Armin showed up first. Then Mikasa and then, finally, about an hour after he was summoned, Levi. 

As soon as they were all seated on Eren’s couch in his living room, he began talking. He started with the memory thing then continued with his father’s weird actions. He tacked on the key thing too. Just in case it was somehow involved. 

“Wait. Why did you get the key?” Eren thought about the answer to Armin’s question and settled on a shoulder shrug. 

“That,” Eren emphasized the word, “is something I think I’ve forgotten.” Mikasa looked quite distraught at his revelations. Levi just looked pissed and apathetic at the same time. 

After Armin made a few speculations at how everything could be related and Mikasa had a small meltdown about how Eren needs to talk to her more, his two best friends left in a despondent fashion. 

Levi remained, he was seated on the couch in the same place he'd been in the entire time, almost as if he didn't want to touch anything else. 

“Eren, I know what's happening.” 

“W-what?” 

“I know why everything is happening.” 

“Why?” 

“Are you only capable of stating one syllable word that begin in w now?” Eren balked at Levi's ability to make an impish remark at such an important time. 

“Just tell me!” 

Levi raised an eyebrow but continued nonetheless, “It's the key. Your father has been doing experiments regarding dynamic changing and hiding for quite some time. That,” he pointed to Eren necklace, “is his most recent invention.”   
Eren stiffened. 

“Believe me if you want, I hope you choose to, but even if you don't… listen to me. That key is going to kill you if you don't remove it. It's going to sap your energy, your mood, your god damn memories; if you keep it close to you.” 

Eren's hand shook as he gestured for Levi to leave. The senior did just that. Albeit, reluctantly. 

Friday- 

Eren would've stayed home if not for the enormous aura being emitted from his father’s work place (I.e. the basement). 

He had to have Armin and Mikasa walk him to all of his classes because he had no idea where they were or when he had them. It was all very distressing for the brunette. 

Eren could barely remember how to spell his own name by the time school was over and club activities had started. Pure muscle memory helped him make it through warm ups and the beginning of practice. 

He still tried his best even when he realized everything being taught to him was just flying out of his head as soon as it got there. Levi and Mikasa gave him worried looks. Mikasa’s much more blatant: Levi’s more clouded.

Eren had to pause his thoughts for a second to try and remember if clouded was actually a word. As expected, he couldn't. 

He gulped (is that what it's called?) and then slowly lowered himself to the green thing underneath his feet (unaware of it’s actual name being grass). Eren looked around and started trying to name off the people in his group of five. 

Levi, Mikasa, Petra, and O- Oro- Ono- Oh? 

“Start over,” Eren whispers to himself. 

“There's me, Mikasa, Levi, Pe-” he starts confidently, only to fumble on Petra’s name. 

“Okay, so. Me, Levi, Mikas- uh Mika. And two others. Me, Le-” Eren stopped abruptly when he realized he could no longer actually place the short dark haired boy’s name.   
“Eren! What's wrong?” 

“Who's Eren?” He asked, wrapping his arms tightly around his knees as the blond girl approached him. 

“Levi! Help me get him home.” Two more people came up to him, they both had dark hair and intimidating features. 

Soon Eren was wrapped in a blanket, sobbing loudly, surrounded by three of the closest friends he'd ever had. 

He didn't remember any one of them.

Saturday-

A lanky brunette woke up in a small twin sized bed. He felt exhausted, he felt nauseous, he felt like he was missing something. 

He glanced around the unfamiliar room. Searching for something that he recognized, something that would tell him who he was. 

He found nothing. No one was here. He saw a small metal object connected to the wall by way of small black long thingy. 

It flashed numbers, (something Eren hadn't completely forgotten yet). He blinked a few times as he read the display. 

11 PM, it stated. From what he could infer, it was a time to be not awake. Everything was quiet and he still felt tired, so, carefully, he laid back down. 

The confused Brunette was asleep within seconds.

Sunday- 

Eren didn't wake up, Levi got permission from Mikasa and Armin to move him to a better place. Better place being Levi’s house, that way he could watch him twenty four seven. 

After a bit of convincing, Mikasa relented. Armin nodded along, too distracted by the thoughts in his head to be of much use. 

The taller boy was moved easily, he never even stirred a bit. 

Soon they were in a bunker like area. Three people were also there. Hanji, known by most as the new science teacher, Erwin, known by almost no one outside of the government, and Petra. 

She was the only one from the undercover branch who wasn't currently engaged in something else. 

The four quietly talked and took turns napping. The fifth was showing no signs of life other than breathing and the occasional flicker of movement beneath his eyelids. 

Week 4

Monday-

Blue green eyes burst open. A frenzy of movements followed. 

“Where me?” Eren, he's unsure if that's his name, asked in broken English. 

Erwin spared him a somewhat surprised glance, “A secure place to protect you while Levi and Hanji eliminate the threat.” 

“Hanji and Levi are?” He questioned carefully with the few words he could actually remember the meaning to. 

“Your teacher and basically lover at this point. Respectfully.”

“Threat I-is?” 

“Grisha Jaeger, a rouge government scientist.”

“Do know me?” 

“I am unsure if that is the question who am I or the question who is he to me. As a result I will answer both.”

“You are Eren Jaeger, our biggest hope in taking down our biggest threat. Well, that's assuming you'll survive and be able to help us. And Grisha is your father. Though I'm not sure if you love him anymore.” 

“Where are they?” Eren asked loudly. It shocked the much older blond man. The fact that Eren could still use some of his speech abilities despite having had the key on him for so long, was astounding.   
“Your house.” 

“Take m-me there.”

“I suppose.”

And so they went. It took a while to drive there but also to coax Eren to actually enter the car. Eventually, they made it around midnight. 

Tuesday- 

Eren's stomach dropped as he realized he didn't quite know how to get sounds to leave his mouth. 

Fortunately, he still remembered what Erwin had said around three minutes ago. 

Levi=Lover. Hanji=Friend. Grisha=Family.   
Shot is bad, shot gets dead.   
He stumbled into the two story house and immediately heard conversations he couldn't completely understand. 

“You're killing him! How could you do that to your own son? Sure, I love to learn new things but I'd never hurt my own flesh and blood to do it. You are a monster Grisha, and because of that Eren's going to die.” 

He heard more but he just kept walking as fast as he could towards the sound instead of trying to figure out what they were saying. 

“You have to shoot him now!”   
Eren started sprinting at that. Though, the sprint was more of a relatively fast, wobbly jog. 

Finally! He saw the room where everything was. He walked into the room just in time to get run into by a tall man, Grisha, Eren hoped. 

A loud bang sounded and in a second he was gripping Grisha’s shoulders and twirling them around so he was facing the origin of the noise. His back to Grisha’s chest.   
He heard a click, a snap, a scream, and then felt something he couldn't place. He fell to the ground for some reason. 

Just as his eyes were closing, his mind cleared. Oh, maybe Levi was right, Eren thought. The key must have caused it and it must have just been broken. 

He didn't dare think about what caused it to break. Instead he pried his eyes open and tried to find someone else's eyes. 

Levi’s steely blue ones were easily found, “I love you, I'm sorry, I love you, I-” 

“I love you too. You'll be fine, Don't worry,” Levi said in response to the brunette’s tirade. Neither had any clue why they loved each other so easily. 

“Hey, I think you're my mate,” Eren whispered hoarsely. He laughed softly, leave it up to him to get shot by his one and only. 

“Yeah, me too. Though, I might be a bit too old for you, I was undercover, I'm not actually a high school student.” 

“No, it's fine. I don't…” he trailed off, his eyes closing when holding them open got to be too much work. 

A bloody cough was all Levi got in response when he asked if the other boy was still there. 

They have a strong tie. Said tie just happens to burn, in the bad way, a lot, was all Eren thought before his mind went black.


End file.
